villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lion Captain
The Lion Captain (or just simply known as the Lion) is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 German-Luxembourgish-Belgian-Irish computer-animated film Oops! Noah is Gone... (or All Creatures Big and Small in the US and Two by Two in the UK). He is the vain and egotistical leader of Noah's Ark. He has two gorilla henchmen and two assistants, Flamingo and a rhinoceros named Margaret. He was voiced by in the original English version, who previously portrayed Orin Scrivello in Little Shop of Horrors and Mr. Chairman in Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and by in the Irish dubbed version, who also voiced Black Wolf in The Flight Before Christmas. Appearance Lion is a strong, bulky dark tan lion with brown eyes and a black mane and the captain of the Ark. Personality As the captain of Noah's Ark, Lion is determined to steer Noah's Ark across the great flood for safety of all the passengers on the Ark. Despite this, Lion is also very hasty, completely desperate to keep his captain position on the Ark. Because of his egotistical view, he is willing to break his own animal consumption law to kill others just to keep his rank. History Lion first appears gathering all of the animals from around world to warn them about the incoming flood, and tells them about Noah's Ark, a massive wooden boat able to hold a male and female (as well as their children) for every species, as long as they were on Noah's checklist. He, Margaret, and Flamingo set up a check-in station inside a short cave, where almost every animal from the gathering is accepted with only three rejects: the Nestrians, Obesey the slug, and Tanglefoot the squid. Dave the Nestrian pleads Lion to reconsider, but accidentally lets out his smokescreen after Margaret snorts at him and is kicked out of the cave. The next morning, before the flood-water comes in, Lion alerts all the passengers to seek shelter in their assigned cabins and advises them to stay in their cabins throughout the whole expedition unless otherwise. He also states that he could go for some giraffe, though Flamingo alerts him that his message is still on air. When Dave is discovered to be a stowaway impersonating Hazel the Grymph's husband, Mrs. Gorilla throws him and Hazel into the prison cell and calls in Lion, who is unhappy since he was in the middle of having his mane done. Dave and Hazel try to explain to Lion about the disappearance of their children and beg him to turn the Ark around, only for Lion to coldly refuse, declaring that as the one in charge he will not turn the ship around for anyone. Before leaving, he tells Mrs. Gorilla to keep them in their cell so he could deal with them later. Later, Dave and Hazel trick the Gorillas into letting them out of their cell, and make it up to the ship's bridge where Lion is. Dave enters first and pleads Lion a second time to turn around the Ark to find his son, since Finny is all Dave has. Lion, believing Dave is purposely bothering him, decides to make an exception to the animal consumption ban. Before he is able to eat Dave, Hazel whacks a stick against the back of Lion's head, knocking him out. Mr. Gorilla shortly enters the room (not knowing that Dave and Hazel are controlling Lion's body like a puppet) and informs his (unconscious) boss about Dave and Hazel's escape. Lion (through Dave's voice) tells Mr. Gorilla to stop the prisoners before they can start a mutiny, and Mr. Gorilla leaves. The next day, when Dave and Hazel are about to reach the mountain where Finny and Leah are, Lion wakes up and attacks the two upon discovering they led the Ark off-course. Hazel fights against Lion as Dave keeps control of the Ark's wheel. After a short brawl (and tango dance) with Hazel, Lion grabs one side of the wheel while Hazel and Dave grab the other side. A tug of war takes place only for the two to trick Lion into banging his head on the sides of the wheel. Lion spots a hair of his mane that fell out of place and angrily pins Hazel to a column, and extracts his claws, about to "get his paws dirty after all". Before Lion is able to kill her, Dave sprays his smokescreen at Lion, knocking him out yet a second time. At the end of the film, Lion (with a piece of meat to his swollen right eye), Margaret, and Flamingo spot Dave and Finny swimming in the water and tells his assistants about how they should have told the Nestrians at the check-in that they were aquatic all along. During the end credits, Lion, fully reformed, is shown to have healed from his injuries and celebrates the retraction of the floodwaters along with the other animals, and toasts a dinner with Flamingo. Gallery 132814 ori.png Lion Captain.png|Lion's first appearance. LionCaptainFlood.png|"You might have asked yourself what could happen next? A FLOOD!" LionCaptainSurvivors.png|"There shall be no survivors!" Lion Captain 2.png|Lion and his assistants stare confused at Tanglefoot. Lion Captain 3.png|"I'm in charge here, and I will not turn this ship around for anyone!" LionCaptian LastNerve.png|"You're really starting to get on my last nerve!" BotheredLion.png|"I see. I'm not going to get of you that easily." Lion Captain 4.png|"I don't think anyone will miss our little..." Lion Captain 5.png|WHACK! "Nestrian..." Lion Captain Puppet.png|Dave and Hazel using Lion's unconscious body as a puppet. Lionisnothappy.png|Lion angrily staring at Dave and Hazel upon waking from his "nap". LionTango.png|Lion tango dancing with Hazel. Lion Mane.PNG|"Is that all you got?!" 167 001.PNG|Lion choking Hazel. Lion Captain 6.png|Lion's evil grin as he prepares to finish Hazel. 167 002.PNG|Lion's defeat. Lion Captain Defeat.png|Lion's redemption as he, Margaret, and Flamingo watch Dave and Finny play in the water. Lion Captain 7.png|Lion and Flamingo toasting in the credits. Trivia *Although Lion's goals could be considered bigger compared with the Griffins (the main antagonists of the film), where the Griffins just wanted to eat while Lion wanted to both eat and keep control of the Ark, he ended up reforming at the end, which the Griffins did not. *Lion's fight with Dave and Hazel before his defeat is cut out in the edited version of the film. *Lion's design resembles Scar from Disney's The Lion King. Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Hegemony Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Mongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Greedy Category:Related to Hero Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Extremists